1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a management apparatus that is connected to a mount substrate manufacturing line through a network, and a mount substrate manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mount substrate manufacturing line in which a mount substrate that results from mounting an electronic component on a circuit substrate is manufactured is configured to include multiple apparatuses that are connected to one another, such as a print apparatus that prints component bonding solder on the circuit substrate, a component mounting apparatus that mounts the electronic component on the circuit substrate on which the solder is printed, and a reflow apparatus that heats the circuit substrate after the component is mounted and thus solder-bonds the electronic component to the circuit substrate (refer to Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 5-102698). When production is performed in the mount substrate manufacturing line, a preparation process is needed for causing a state of each apparatus to be a state suitable for the mount substrate that is to perform the production, such as a start-up process that causes each apparatus to be in a state of being operable at the time of starting the production, or a machine-switching process at the time of production the mount substrate that is performs the production machine switching. Among these apparatuses, in the reflow apparatus, a process of adjusting a reflow condition that results from setting up a temperature or an atmosphere within a reflow oven according to a substrate which is to be produced is needed (refer to Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2005-125340).